I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Ai Kanashii
Summary: Julia decided to have a sleepover and invite her closet friends. But there is something else behind this sleepover that everyone but Chelsea knows. ChelseaxVaughn songfic. Song is from Disney, but I'm thinking of the Cheetah Girls version. Both work.


**Okay so…songfics are fun… Heehee. Another ChelseaxVaughn cause I love them together… No reviews required, I just do these for fun! (the songfics, not my actually stories… Reviews are nice though guys :D)**

**~x~x~x~**

Chelsea sighed as she looked out the window wistfully. Her mind was cluttered with the animal trader. She couldn't place it exactly, but the way his eyes would just lock her in place made her shiver with delight. Even though he never talks and he usually only says a "hello", the farmer could not help but smile on the inside.

"Earth to Chelsea!" Julia snapped to her friend.

The young woman awoke from her daydreaming and looked around her. She forgot Julia had invited a few people to her house to have a sleepover. Chelsea was happy to see Natalie, Lanna, and even shy Sabrina there. Wait...when did they get there if Chelsea just arrived a few minutes ago?

"When you daydream, you really daydream," Natalie snickered and sat on one of the couches. "Thinking of Vaughn?"

All the girls giggled but Chelsea, whose face turned a light shade of red.

"Why would I dream about him?" Chelsea retorted, hating how her face was growing dangerously hot.

"It's clear you love him," Julia said, sitting on the floor with her back leaning on the couch. "You have since you two first met!"

"Love at first sight…how romantic," Sabrina said as she took a seat shyly next to Natalie. "That's how I felt when I saw Mark…"

"I will NOT say I'm in love…" Chelsea muttered, making Lanna jump up and scream in excitement.

"Can we sing that song!" the pop star sang as she did a twirl. "Please!"

Julia snickered and stood up. "I do happen to have a karaoke version…"

"Chelsea, you play lead!" Lanna said with a small glint in her eyes.

"Whatever…" Chelsea muttered. She was too busy making sure her face was cooling down. After all, Vaughn himself did live in this house, if he saw her look weak, he would lose any respect he had for her. _Since when do I care…?_ Chelsea thought to herself as Julia came back in with a CD and popped it into the player near the television. A thought overcame the farmer and she looked at Julia sternly.

"Is Vaughn here?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"I don't sing in front of guys…" she replied, then slouched back down in her seat.

"Well, it's just us girls!" Natalie said and stood up. "Now, let's see how well you sing, farmer girl."

With a sigh Chelsea stood up with the other girls and waited for the music to start.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement," _Chelsea sang, slightly quiet._ "I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there done that!"_

The other four girls jumped right in with the chorus.__

_"Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
>He's the earth and heaven to ya<br>Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
>Girl ya can't conceal it<br>We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of."_

Chelsea realized why they picked this song and she grew a bit annoyed. She glared at her friends as she sang the next part with a tinge of anger in her voice.__

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"_

They girls held back a giggle as they sung: "_You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh oh"_

Chelsea growled and almost yelled at them: "_It's too...cliché. I won't say I'm in love"_

_(Oooooh ooooh oooh)_

Outside of the Animal Store, a certain silver-haired cowboy was making his way home when he heard singing. He rolled his eyes at the image of Julia and her stupid friends singing.__

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when ya start out"<em>

Vaughn paused as his hand was reaching for the doorknob. _Was that… Chelsea?_

_"My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
>"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh<em>

_"You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feelin'<br>Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
>Face it like a grown up<br>When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"_

Chelsea stomped her foot on the ground, the song seemed to encourage her to say "no" to her friends idea about her loving Vaughn. But then again… No, no she would not let herself love!

_"Woah  
>No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"<em>

_"Give up, give in  
>Check the grin, you're in love!<br>You're doing flips read our lips you're in love"_

At this point, all the girls were surrounding Chelsea with begging eyes. The farmer let out a growl to them in response. But her scowl faded as she thought of Vaughn again.__

_"You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"_

As soon as his face was clear in her mind, a small grin crept onto the farmer's lips without her realizing it.

_"Give up, give in  
>Check the grin, you're in love!"<em>

The grin was gone and she stormed past her friends and into the next room. She turned to them and screamed, but managed to stay in key:

_"The scene won't play  
>I won't say I'm in love"<em>

Julia and Lanna stepped forward and sang by themselves while pointing to their lips:

_"You're doing flips read our lips you're in love"_

Chelsea threw her hands up in the air and screamed once more.__

_"You're way off base!  
>I won't say it!"<em>

Shy, little Sabrina stepped forward and counted Chelsea with a bold and beautiful voice, _"Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love"_

Chelsea smacked her forehead and hit the wall closest to her._ "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no."_

_"Give up, give in  
>Check the grin, you're in love!"<em>

__Chelsea sighed as she looked at the wall she just hit. She sang with less anger,_ "The scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."_

Julia held her hands up in defeat, but a smile was on her face. The group of girls sang out their_ "Ooooooh."_

Chelsea glanced at her friends, who had made their way back to their seats and were just waiting for the last chorus line. Chelsea sighed once more and looked away from the front door she didn't even realize she was staring at. And she hated to admit it…she did have a huge thing for Vaughn… But she would never say it out loud, just like in the song.

She sang gently, with a slight smile on her face, "_At least out loud, I won't say—"_

The door sprung open and revealed the silver-haired cowboy. Chelsea's eyes went wide as she took in his appearance.

While she was still caught in surprise at his entrance, Vaughn had made his way right up to her. He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze, while the other girls in the other room just sighed in content at the scene in front of them.

"What was that last line?" Vaughn said darkly to the brunette. "I didn't catch it."

"_I'm in…love,"_ Chelsea sang gently, meaning every little word.

The cowboy smirked and leaned in closer to her, lifting her chin higher.

"That's what I thought you said," he growled, and placed his lips on hers.

…**I really don't know. I've been like, going through my favorite Disney songs and making songfics to them. I hope you all like it. I find it humorous, to say the least. ^^;**

**Reviews?**


End file.
